The Hopeful Swordsman
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This is not a new digivolution for Angemon, or it would be 'Swordsmon' instead of Swordsman. This is actually about TK. Surprised? Confused? Read the story!


****

The Hopeful Swordsman

__

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way shape or form. So you won't be confused or think I've gone nuts, just to let you know, I was watching Digimon one Sunday morning on Fox Family. My 2nd oldest brother was watching it with me (parts of it, anyhow) and said how it wasn't right that the digimon got all the credit and the kids just stood there and didn't do anything. I tried explaining that it's the kids that make the digivolving possible. (He didn't believe me) He knew I was a writer and was writing anime fanfics and he said "Haley, why don't you write a story where a human becomes a digimon?" I gave it some thought and it sounds like a good idea so enjoy and please review! This takes time before they fight Arukenimon and after Ken isn't the digimon emperor anymore.

As he lay in bed, TK was having a bad dream. He was dreaming when Patamon digivolved to Angemon for the first time and he used up all his power. If only TK could have done something. Why was it that he made it possible for Patamon to digivovle but still he felt helpless?

He was awaken by his phone ringing. "Kari???" he mumbled with a yawn.

"TK!!" she cried, "come the school right away!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just get down here!"

Something in Kari's voice told him that there was something wrong. Something bad. Very bad.

"What's up?" TK asked, walking into the computer room.

"Tell us again, Tentomon," Izzy said, turning the volume up on the computer.

"There was a very strange blackness that covered the sun and it was middle of day!" Tentomon shouted, "the sun won't come up and we can't digivolve! It's a virus that's causing, I don't know what it is!"

"Calm down," Izzy whispered.

"Calm down," Tentomon echoed, "Calm down? How can I calm down!? I can't digivolve, the sun won't come up and you ask me to calm down? How dare you!"

Izzy loooked at the others, "I wonder what it could be."

"Yeah, strange," Cody crossed his arms and looked at Ken, "isn't it?"

"If I did something, don't you think I would have told you about that already?" Ken said. "How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry!?"

Davis put his hand on Ken's shoulder, "Hey, your days as the digimon emperor are over. So it's got to be something else."

"I know what it is," Wormmon said (what is the in-training form of Wormmon?), "well, I _think_ I know anyway." 

"What, Wormmon?" Ken asked.

"When you were the digimon emperor, remember when you heard a voice? You asked questions and then you seemed to go crazy. I thought you were talking to me."

"You're right," Ken nodded, "I heard…something…and he started playing around with my head. He told me that I should be careful about the darkness…or something or other."

"Devimon," TK whispered.

"Who?" everyone asked, except for Izzy.

"Devimon," Izzy confirmed, "he was the first evil digimon we fought and destroyed. He was a very powerful champion digimon. I think he even had the power of an ultimate."

"NO way!" Davis cried.

"Even all our digimon at the champion level couldn't take him out," Izzy explained, "but then Patamon was finally able to digivolve to Angemon. He was the only one who could stop him. It took all of his power to stop him and then he de-digivovled back to an egg."

"Gee, Izzy, why don't you just tell them how much I cried!?" TK shouted.

"I'm sorry, but they're part of our team, TK," Izzy stood up, "they all have a right to know about the kinds of digimon we faced."

Kari sighed, "that's awful, TK. I know how you feel."

"You do?" he asked.

She nodded, "when---"

"Stop it!" Davis shouted, "can you talk about that later? You're making me jealous…"

"Oh, Davis, when she even looks at TK, you get jealous!" Yolei scolded.

"Let's check this out," Cody said, "maybe our digimon could armor digivovle"

"Couldn't hurt," Ken said, "it was the only kind of digivolving that worked when I was still the digimon emperor."

"Okay then," Davis took a step forward and pulled out his digivice, "Digiport, open!"

The digital world was cold and dark and it was supposed to be mid-morning. They heard laughter. 

TK gasped, unable to move.

"TK, what is it?" Kari asked.

He pointed at the familiar mountain, "we're on, File Island. This was where we fought Devimon."

"Let's try to armor digivolve," Yolei said.

Everyone took their digivices.

"Digi-armor energize!" Not even the armor digivolving worked.

"This is bad," Cody said.

"Let's try to knock out your control spires," Davis said to Ken.

"How are we supposed to do that, Davis?" Ken demanded, "when our digimon can't even digivolve?!"

"Let's split up," Kari suggested, staying close to TK.

"I'll be in your team, Kari!" Davis shouted.

Kari sighed, "well, I--" she looked at her best friend at Yolei with that 'help me out' look on her face.

"Don't be silly," Yolei linked her arm though Davis', "I'll be in your group! You can join us, Ken."

"Sure," he nodded. 

"You can be with us if you want, Cody," TK said.

"Don't you and Kari want to be alone?" Cody asked.

"Even numbers are good luck," TK smiled.

"Okay."

They split into two groups. Cody walked a little slower because TK and Kari seemed to have a lot on their minds. Besides, Armodilliomon wasn't the fastest walking digimon anyway.

"What were you going to tell me, Kari?" TK asked.

"You remember when we were fighting Myotismon, don't you?" Kari asked.

"Yeah."

"I gave myself up because I thought he would stop," Kari said, "but it was the hardest thing I had to do. It took all of my courage to stand up to that monster. He became my worst evil digimon. The dark masters weren't even that scary too me and they were mega digimon, stronger and worse than Myotismon."

"You did more than what I did," TK said. "I just watched Angemon disappear."

"What could you have done, TK?" Kari asked.

TK shrugged, "It was me he wanted, if I did what you did--"

"TK, I was lucky. You probably wouldn't have gotten so lucky!" Kari cried, stopping in her tracks. She walked around and stood in front of TK, "I don't even want to think what Devimon would have done to you!"

"But I feel so guilty for just, just standing there," TK sniffed.

"Don't feel bad, TK," Patamon said, leaning down from his resting place on TK's head, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Our digimon can't digivolve," TK said, "it's up to us to do something."

"How?" Kari demanded, then giggled, "we can't digivolve!"

Cody raised an eyebrow and jogged up to them, "what's going on? What do you mean, we have to do something?"

"Cody, maybe we can stop whatever is keeping our digimon from digivolve," TK said, "the power comes from us to make it possible for our digimon to digivolve but is there something else we can do?"

"What are you saying, TK?" Kari's eyes widened and she stepped back. Gatomon did the same.

"Our crests," TK said, "what if our crests did more than make our digimon digivolve to ultimate?"

"Our crests were destroyed by Apoclypmon," Kari aruged.

"But they digivovled to ultimate, didn't they?" TK said, "because the crest's power stayed in our hearts."

"Whoa, what's that?" Cody asked, "do you hear that noise?"

"It's Devimon," TK said. As he got a view around him, he saw the remains of what was supposed to be the church they stayed in. He saw the painting of the angel. Of all the digidestined, TK was effected the most.

The ground began shaking and the sky got darker. Everyone took a step back as they saw a dark figure come from behind the clouds. Devimon. But he looked much different. Bigger and darker and supposedly stronger.

Devimon laughed manically and pointed at TK, "you will not get away this time! Your digimon will not help you."

"We'll see about that!" Patamon snarled, "Boom Bubble!"

"Patamon, no!" TK cried.

Devimon slapped him away like a fly. 

"It was you that keeps our digimon from being able to digivolve!" Kari shouted.

"You're a very clever girl. Now I will destroy you all!" Devimon laughed. "No one can stop me!"

__

I wish I could do something, TK thought to himself. _But what can I do?_ The yellow crest symbol of hope started glowing inside his chest and on his forehead. "What?" he mumbled. He looked at his digivice. It started to feel warm, almost hot with energy. The digivice became Excalibur, MagnaAngemon's sword. The silver band that went around MagnaAngemon's wrist became a golden-yellow sword hilt and the purplish-pink blade shined through the opening in the middle. It was glowing like the sun. TK looked over at the still Patamon on the ground.

__

Use the sword, TK, he heard MagnaAngemon say.

TK's white hat was replaced with yellow helmet with white horns (I'm not turning him into a digimon, more like a, well, digidestined Ronin) his clothes replaced with white and yellow armor. 

"TK!" Kari gasped, "how?"

"I have absolutly no idea!!" TK cried.

"A human becomes a digimon?" Devimon teased.

"No," TK muttered, "I'm a digidestined. I have the power to make Patamon digivolve and I have others powers that you don't know about. I can do a lot of things."

"Alright, let's see what you can do," Devimon snarled, "Touch of Death!" he reached his arm toward TK to take all his strenght away but TK jumped with super-human ability.

TK looked at the ground, which seemed pretty far down, "no way." Then he looked at Devimon, "alright, Devimon, you want me, try and get me!" he swung the sword across Devimon's finger, burning it off.

Devimon looked at his lost finger, "do you plan to destroy me by cutting all my fingers off?"

"If that's what it takes," TK said, "I'll cut you all to pieces!" He then felt a massive energy flowing into him. Yellow energy waves starting expand from him, from his feet to his head. The waves got brighter and bigger. TK closed his eyes and when he opened them, he raised the sword up over his head so the point of the glowing blade was pointing to the dark sky, "It's time for the sun to come out!" Behind the mountain (what's the name of the mountain on File Island? Umm, File Mountain? Does it have a name?) the sun began to rise, like the symbol of TK's crest of hope. 

"Noo!" Devimon screamed.

"Sun Rise Burn!" (that sounds so much like a ronin attack, doesn't it?) The sun shined so bright that it began to burn Devimon away. TK seemed to fly to Devimon and cut his head off with the sword. Light came from inside of Devimon, from his fingers and where hs head used to be. His head de-materialized immedialty when TK cut if off. TK landed on the ground and looked at Devimon, who was falling apart before his very eyes.

"I'll get you yet," Devimon growled, though his head was already gone. The light that was burning him made him fall into little pieces and then the wind scattered them away.

"Wow, I did cut him into pieces," TK whispered.

"TK!" Kari cried in surprise.

"Yeah?" he turned around and she threw her arms around his neck.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Kari said, "you were so brave!" She stepped back an smiled, noticing him blush.

"TK," Cody mumbled, "how, how did you do that?"

"I honestly don't know," TK said. He looked at the sword and it turned back to his digi-vice. The armor he wore changed back to his normal clothes, "but I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Hey, the sun's up!" they heard Davis yell, "does that mean our digimon can digivolve now?"

"Of course it does," Yolei muttered. "What happened anyway?"

"TK took care of it," Kari said.

"You?" Davis gasped, "how?"

"I'm not sure," TK said.

"He turned into a digimon," Cody explained, "only, he wasn't a digimon."

"No way!" Davis snapped.

"Way!" TK snapped back.

"Wait a minute," Kari said, "maybe as the digidestined we can do more than give our digimon power to digivolve. What if we have more powers? Incase our digimon can't digivolve? What if we can 'digivolve' ourselves?"

"I didn't digivolve," TK said, "I'm not a digimon, or I'd be 'Tkmon,' or something. I really can't explain what happened there, but I'd like to find out." He looked at his digivice and looked to where Devimon was destroyed. Patamon flew to his head. "What do you think, Patamon?"

"I think I can digivolve again!" Patamon said.

TK smiled, "let's go home."

****

The End. Have you noticed how a lot of my stories end with "Let's go home?" a lot of movies and books end that way too. Anyway, did you like the story or do you think all the victory should go to the digimon? Do you think I should continue it and each digi-destined can "change?" Or do you think I should burn it? This was only experimental. Review please!


End file.
